Many electric devices, electronic devices and computer devices operate dependent on one or more parameters, where a present value or level of the parameter is important for the performance of the device or otherwise provides useful information to an operator or user. Examples of such parameters include a battery charge level, a power level, a drain rate level, a pressure level, a memory level, and so on. Many of such parameter values can assume a value between two endpoints, typically a minimum value and a maximum value. Furthermore, it is in many cases sufficient, or even more lucid, to present a present parameter level as a relative measure with reference to one or both endpoints, rather than presenting the actual parameter value. A typical example of such a parameter type is a battery charge level. Whereas it is generally easy for a user to grasp a visualization of the relative charge level between endpoints representing “empty” and “full”, an actual charge level indication given in, for example, mAh, will provide little information to an user of ordinary skill. In computer games, corresponding presentation of relative parameter levels are often used for indicating levels of skill, strength, health and so on.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical conventional solution for presenting a battery charge level for a battery connected to a mobile phone having a display 11. The present charge level of the battery is shown on display 11 by means of a battery indicator 12. The battery indicator comprises a frame designed to resemble a traditional battery, and the present charge level is indicated by filling the frame to a degree corresponding to the charge level. A filled frame corresponds to full capacity, whereas an empty frame corresponds to an empty battery, and the present charge level shown in FIG. 1 represents a little less than half-full battery.
Graphical user interfaces (GUI) have been used for quite some time in electronic devices for enhancing user experience. Means for indication of different types of parameter status, such as the battery status shown in FIG. 1, are still fairly simple. Furthermore, portable electronic devices may typically be placed or held in any orientation, and consequently the display may also be seen from different directions. In fact, there are different electronic devices that may be operated in different orientations. Examples of such devices include digital cameras and video cameras, where the present image detected by the camera is shown on the display of the camera. Other types information presented on the display simultaneously with the image, such as text messages, battery charge or memory level information etc, will than either have to be presented in an orientation where they are difficult to read for a user of the device, or they will have to be stepwise shifted from, for example, horizontal presentation to vertical presentation.